


How to stop Betazoids cheating at poker night

by Alfer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Playful Sex, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Beverly, Deanna, and the benefits of (strip) poker night.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	How to stop Betazoids cheating at poker night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).



The low, ever-present hum of the Enterprise's engines could be heard under the good natured banter Will was trying to engage Worf with. Deanna tried very hard to focus on that constant noise, to use it to clear her mind and focus on just her cards. At the other side of the table, Beverly smirked. Deanna had no doubt she knew what she was doing, and the effect it had on her.

Poker night was going very well for the two of them, at first. It had taken just a few games for most chips to be split between the good doctor and Deanna, their shared smiles making a poor attempt at hiding ‘their mutual defense pact’, as Worf had called it.

Of course, every night the game threatened to end too soon, the rules changed a little. Fortunately, none of the participants was too shy about being naked in front of their fellow staff, thus the night changed from simple texas hold ‘em, to strip poker. And that was when Deanna knew she had fallen into a trap.

Beverly’s blue eyes sparked mischievously, and by the end of the first round, their pact had clearly been forfeit. Deanna took out her shoes, as Will went straight for his vest, Ro shook her head and took out her headband, Worf sighed irritably and threw away his boots, and Data quirked an eyebrow, as he always did, and shuffled the cards for the next round. Narrowing her eyes at her redheaded counterpart, Deanna decided that if it was war Beverly wanted, war she would have.

A couple of good bluffs and only a small use of her empathic abilities later, she had Beverly out of her coat and down to her shirt, but it was not to last. The advantage her powers allowed Deanna was soon turned into a significant drawback, as Beverly seemed to have been waiting for Deanna to use them. 

For the past… five articles of clothing, any time Deanna tried to peek into Beverly’s emotions, all she could feel was the anticipation and lust Beverly had for her, and for what they’d get up to once the game was over. It jumbled Deanna’s control, as it always did, knowing Beverly wanted her like that, and that she was willing to play dirty to get their real game going.

Now, everyone else was down to their underwear, except for Bev, still mostly clothed. The others had folded from the game, it was just the two of them, and down to the last card. Beverly’s smile was far too knowing, and not for the first time, Deanna wondered if there wasn’t some small latent talent for psychic abilities in humans after all.

“Hmm, I have to call that one Deanna, you’re bluffing. Data, go ahead.”

_ Goddamnit _ . By the way Beverly looked at her instead of the cards, she probably heard Deanna more than saw the ace that got her a royal flush, and a lowly pair for Deanna. That mischievous smirk turned fully impish.

“Your choice dear, but I’d go with the top half.”

Deanna tried to look annoyed at that comment, but she couldn’t hold the scowl in place for long, not with Beverly looking at her like that.

“I’m sure you would, but I’d rather take this off first,” and she let drop the small wristband she’d been wearing, a fierce Klingon silverwork Worf had gifted to her once as thanks for being Alexander’s  _ Soh-chim. _

Said Klingon came very close to laughing at the display, but of course, Klingons don’t laugh, so it was more of an amused grunt. Will, being human and free from such restraints, laughed heartily, throwing an arm around Worf’s shoulder and muffling the sound against the Klingon’s neck. Ro snorted but offered a nod to Deanna.

Beverly tsked good naturedly. “Really, we’re counting jewelry now? That’s cheating.”

“Cheating? And what do you call what you’ve been doing?”

That impish smile was back.

“Oh, and what am I doing, Dea? I’m not hiding any aces up my sleeves here.”  _ Ancestors and all the Gods of Earth and Betazed curse this woman _ , Deanna though as Beverly very deliberately pushed up the sleeves of her shirt, making a show of it and drawing attention to the fair skin there, and her fine, dexterous surgeon’s hands.

It took Deanna a moment to refocus on Beverly’s face, cards now forgotten on the table. She knew she couldn’t admit to her usage of her Betazoid inherited advantages, it was how they played. Everyone knew she might use it for an edge once or twice, but her steady denial of it, and no one being able to prove otherwise, had become something of a running joke between the poker game regulars.

She  _ specially _ couldn’t admit that knowing Beverly was thinking about her completely naked and them being knuckle-deep in each other the second the game was over was what had her in such a state.

Movement to her right saved Deanna from trying to think a way out of that one. Data was gathering the cards again, eyebrows raised in question.

“Would you and the doctor,” he nodded at Beverly, “like to play another turn? It would be a solitaire game, but I can see how that might be your wish.”

Confused, Deanna looked around. The others must have left while she and Beverly were bantering. Bev shook her head, getting her bearings.

“No Data, I don’t think that will be necessary.”

Beverly’s gaze was darker now, but the smile on her lips was a question.

Deanna answered with a smile of her own, thanking Data for dealing the game this time, and gathering her clothes up again so they might make the walk back to her quarters with some dignity left. Beverly wordlessly helped her dress, and both said goodnight to Data as they left the poker room.

Taking Beverly’s hand in her own, they walked back in comfortable silence, sneaking peeks at each other and receiving amused smiles in return. She loved this side of being with Beverly, it felt effortless, natural, to be close to her, to touch and know that she was safe in her hands.

Of course, she also adored how quickly their lips found each other the moment her quarter’s door wooshed closed behind them. Letting go of her hand, Deanna threaded her fingers into the red curls falling around Beverly’s shoulders, eliciting a moan muffled by their kiss when she tugged a little on the strands. 

Wasting no time, Beverly began disrobing her again, pulling the Sciences Officer vest off first, then her undershirt and bra. Those long fingers immediately began toying with Deanna’s nipple, while her other hand lightly scratched a path down Deanna’s stomach to the band of her pants. A shiver ran through Deanna, and she bit Beverly’s lip to stop the whimper trying to leave her throat.

Beverly walked them towards the nearest comfortable surface - the sofa - never breaking their kiss, until she began trailing kisses down Deanna’s jaw, to her neck and collarbone. Her hands began working Deanna’s pants down, kissing lower as she fell to her knees to help Deanna out of them.

Holding onto Bev’s shoulders, Deanna attempted to step out of the constricting clothing. Except that, so concentrated on other matters as they were, both had forgotten Deanna still had her shoes on. A full laugh escaped her, which made Beverly look up at her in confusion before realization downed, and then they both were laughing too hard to do anything else. Beverly hid her face against Deanna’s belly, trying to muffle her laughter there, and as they calmed down, Deanna resumed carding her fingers through her hair.

“Shoes really do get in the way of everything, don’t they? Here, I’ll help you out of them.” Beverly did so, and pushed Deanna’s underwear down as well.

“For good measure,” she said with a wink. 

A light push and Deanna found herself seated on the sofa, Bev kneeling between her open legs, hands trailing lightly all over her thighs. Deanna reached for her, tugging at her coat.

“This should be off by now. Everything else too” 

The low tone of her voice surprised even herself, but Beverly only shook her head, a red flush painting her high cheekbones and a playful glint to her eyes.

“No it shouldn't. I won the game tonight, I get you all to myself first.”

Deanna scoffed, tracing sharp cheekbones with the tip of a finger, Beverly leaning into the caress.

“You cheated, that’s what you did.”

A sly curve of those lips Deanna loved so much.

“And you wouldn’t know about that if you hadn’t cheated first. Using your powers to win against your fellow officers, who would have thought, Dea?” Beverly held a straight face for exactly 1.25 seconds, before giggling and leaning forwards, nipping at the skin on Deanna’s collarbone she had kissed before.

“I’ll get you back for that, just so you know.” It would have been a passable attempt at a threat, if Deanna’s voice hadn’t risen into a moan when Beverly pressed their fronts together, the rough material of the uniform pressing amazingly well against Deanna’s skin.

Beverly’s hands squeezed her hips once, before one went back to her breast and another to running teasing soft touches high on her thighs.

Beverly’s coat got bunched up in Deanna’s grip, twisted at the same time Beverly’s mouth found her unattended nipple, licking it once before sucking the pebbled flesh into her mouth, making Deanna arch into her.

The fingers tormenting the other nub did so harsher, twisting and pinching at the same time that her other hand reached the top of Deanna’s thighs.

A soft whisper of Bev’s name and her clit received similar attention, Beverly first lightly pressing against the sensitive bundle, reaching lower to dip into Deanna’s entrance. Deanna would be a little embarrassed at how wet she already was, if finding her so ready didn’t make Bev whimper against her chest, her posture changing so she could press her own legs together.

Deanna let her mind wander, brushing against Bev’s in a gentle caress. Immediately she was let in, and the desire in her best friend’s mind mirrored her own. Without words, Beverly let go of the nipple she had been sucking, blowing cold air onto it. Deanna pulled her into another deep kiss, lips clashing more fiercely when Bev’s fingers, now coated in her wetness, began rubbing firm circles on her clit.

Her hips jumped at the sensation, trying to press harder against the hand working between her thighs. Beverly gripped her waist again, trying to keep her in place. She kept her lips firmly on Deanna’s, and the current of pleasure between them flowed back and forth in a way Deanna had rarely experienced in her life.

She had to break the kiss when Beverly quickly drove her fingers down again, filling her with first one, then two fingers. Pulling back, Bev set a ferocious rythmin, and not for the first time Deanna marveled at how good she could make her feel.

Letting Deanna’s whimpers feel the room, Beverly instead occupied her mouth with nipping a marked path down Deanna’s neck, sucking at her pulse-point just hard enough to leave a lasting mark. 

It wasn’t long before Deanna’s body writhed at the edge of the sofa, trying to press as close as possible to Bev. She was so close to coming, but she wanted this to never end. It was always the same between them, and Bev’s lips against her shoulder curved into a smile.  _ You can let go, I got you. _ Her voice was soothing in Deanna’s mind, the exact opposite of her thumb flicking Deanna’s clit in time to her thrusts.

Deanna’s orgasm broke over her in waves, rushing up her spine and making her tremble in Bev’s arms. She curled up against the other woman, pressed her face against her hair and mewled against her neck.

When she came back to herself, she was in Beverly’s lap on the floor. Bev was rubbing soothingly at her back, but the presence of clothes between them had become unacceptable to Deanna.

Beverly let out a gasp of surprise when Deanna began pulling at her clothes, getting the doctor naked in no time. Pushing Beverly flat on the ground, Deanna straddled her thighs. Beverly laughed with delight.

“You catch your breath far too quick.”

“Betazoid physiology. Now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first completed Beverly/Deanna fic, I hope their characterization wasn't too mangled.
> 
> Sorry about just focusing on the two of them exchanger, I'm not much good at smut with more than two people in it, but I tried to give the feel that everyone is really chill about this kind of stuff on the Enterprise.
> 
> Also in case it wasn't clear, Bev and Deanna's connection here is on the level of Imzadi, that's why they can talk telepathically with each other a little.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
